


No Holes Barred

by Deannie



Series: Tails Inspired by Typos [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-11-09
Updated: 1997-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little PWP. It's a hole exploration thing. (Please make note of the series title, thank you!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Holes Barred

He began with the right ear, swirling his tongue around the outside teasingly before lightly probing the very, very tender area just at the orifice's opening.

If he was to be truly anal, he would now have to move around to the left ear (symmetry, you understand), but there was that wonderful, breath-taking face in between the two ears, and the temptation proved too great for him.

"Close your eyes, Chief," Jim whispered.

The eyes closed, he kissed each one carefully, his tongue darting out to lick lightly at his lover's tear ducts, elicting a laugh from the younger man.

The nose--that perfect,  _perfect_  nose--came next, and Jim ran his tongue softly down the length of it, dropping to lick sweetly at the skin just below that nose, rough with the five o'clock shadow that could only have been held at bay by two shaves a day.

The action made the body beneath Jim's shiver.

"Jim--"

"Hush," Jim admonished, taking that gorgeous mouth with his own. He spent some time simply memorizing the inside of that warm cavern with his tongue before withdrawing and placing a chaste, close-mouthed kiss on his partner's lips.

The torso was bypassed as Jim felt his lover's arousal growing. Blair's erection, hard and slightly weeping now, was a temptation Jim was never going to take for granted. He sucked the head gently into his mouth, running his tongue around it in lazy circles that caused Blair to buck helplessly in response.

"Come on, Jim," Blair begged. "Come on, stop teasing, man."

"I'm not teasing," Jim said, after pulling away from the feast before him. "I'm exploring."

"I thought  _I_  was the anthropologist h--" The comeback was engulfed by a moan as Jim returned to the object of his current fancy. As Blair began to start his own rhythm, Jim reached a finger up and wet it thoroughly, only to drop it to his lover's tight anus.

"Jim?" Blair was whimpering now, and Jim smiled around the swollew organ, slipping his finger carefully into his lover's ass.

"God, oh God, ohGod, ohGodohGodohGod..."

Jim sucked harder now, thrusting his finger further in, to find and brush against Blair's prostate. That was all the younger man needed, and Jim swallowed the cum that spurted unevenly from Blair's cock.

Both men lay still for a long moment before Jim slowly withdrew his finger, causing a moan of loss from his love.

Blair tried to construct a coherent sentence, but after a blow job like that, he wasn't sure he could.

"Jim... Now that... now that you've... explored every... hole in this... body..."

Jim looked up at his almost-speechless partner and a wicked gleam came into his eyes. "Not all of them, Blair," he whispered.

Blair was confused for just the tiniest second before Jim licked and sucked his way quickly to the one "hole" Blair hadn't thought about--his bellybutton.

His very  _ticklish_  bellybutton.

A long mixture of laughter and groans ensued, and Blair  _swore_  to himself, as the two men finally dropped exhaustedly into sleep, that he'd get his lover back for that.

"Someday, Jim," Blair murmured, feeling the strength of his partner's sleeping arms around him. "Someday when you least expect it... I'll get you."

"I'm counting on it," Jim slurred back sleepily, surprising his young lover. "I'm definitely counting on it."

* * * * * *  
The End


End file.
